The Fairly OddParents - Timmy's Misadventures in San Andreas
" " is the name of the alternate universe fanfic based on the Fairly OddParents and Grand Theft Auto V. Since GTA V is rated M17+, while the show Fairly OddParents is rated TV-Y7, this show is rated TV-14 for intense violence, strong language & highly suggestive themes, with a few episodes reaching into TV-MA territory. Story The show takes place in an alternate universe where Timmy Turner lives in the city of Los Santos in 2013, where he and his friends have a lot of strange & often violent adventures. This spinoff takes place around the same time as the events of Grand Theft Auto Online. Character bios Timmy Turner A 20 year old boy living in a two-floor house with his parents in Mirror Park and the proud owner of a sports sedan, and Vicky doesn't babysit him anymore. He likes to listen to Radio Mirror Park. Timmy is voiced by Drake Bell. Vicky She lives in Mirror Park near Timmy's home, along with her sister, Tootie. Sadistic babysitter by day, criminal by night. She has ties with Trevor Philips Enterprises, which she later betrays by forming the Bikers Raging Against Twerps (B.R.A.T.) motorcycle club. Vicky also has grudge against the LSPD & the sheriff. Channel X is Vicky's station of choice and she likes to travel on her dirtbike. Vicky is voiced by Devon Weigel. Tootie Vicky's sister and one of Timmy's main love interests. Unlike her sister, Tootie is kind, caring, has a big crush on Timmy and likes to ride in her classic compact car. Tootie's favorite radio station is Los Santos Rock Radio. Tootie is voiced by Daniella Monet. A.J. A smart and scientific guy and a friend of Timmy, who lives in Vespucci Beach. He currently works with the Families gang against the war with Ballas & Vagos. Despite being associated with the Families, A.J. doesn't listen to hip-hop & rap music, preferring Space 103.2. A.J. is voiced by Gary LeRoi Gray. Chester McBadbat The son of Bucky McBadbat, another good friend of Timmy, who lives in Sandy Shores, Blaine County. Chester likes to listen to Rebel Radio. Chester is voiced by Jason Marsden. Trixie Tang Considered one of the most beatiful young women in Los Santos, and also one of the richest, Trixie is Timmy's another love interest. She lives in her dad's mansion in Richman, owns a yacht, a private jet, and two expensive sports cars that her parents bought. Her dad is affiliated with the Kkangpae, who you do not want to mess with, as Timmy later finds out the hard way. Trixie also likes to go to parties at Bahama Mamas West and listening to Non-Stop-Pop FM. Trixie is voiced by Kelly Hu. Denzel Crocker Timmy's former school teacher that's always obsessed with magical creatures is now treated in the Central Los Santos Medical Center. Crocker is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Cosmo, Wanda & Poof Timmy's closest friends. They used to be Timmy's godparents, living next door to him, but as time went on, they moved to Paleto Bay, and Timmy has to live without them. Cosmo & Wanda are still friends with Timmy, and he sometimes considers them to be like his true parents. Their family car is the Asterope. Remy Buxaplenty Timmy's rival who is arguably one of the richest civilians in Vinewood Hills. He still lives with his bodyguard, Juandissimo Magnifico. Remy owns a white coupe and two vintage cars, and adores the relaxing sounds of The Lowdown 91.1, alongside the diverse WorldWide FM. Remy is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Veronica Trixie's best friend, really desperate for attention and money. Veronica sometimes puts a wig over her head to say she's supposed to be Trixie, when she's really not, and occasionally goes into a meltdown by driving like crazy and being chased by the LSPD, and usually bailing out of jail thanks to Trixie. Veronica lives in another mansion, located in Rockford Hills, and has a supercar. She also likes to go to parties. Whenever Trixie and/or Tootie are unavailable, Veronica is usually the "last resort booty call" for Timmy. Her favorite radio station is Non-Stop-Pop FM. Veronica is voiced by Britanny Adams. More to be announced... Episodes Each episode is 22 minutes long, twice the length of a regular Fairly OddParents episode. Special episodes are often 44 minutes long, sometimes lasting more than an hour. 1. Welcome to Los Santos Timmy Turner is now grown up & decides to explore Los Santos, but unknowingly gets himself trapped in a gang war between the Families, Ballas & Vagos. 2. The Fleeca Foil Timmy teams up with Tootie to sabotage a heist on the Fleeca bank in Rockford Hills. 3. Vicky Philips Industries Vicky gets to experience what it's like to be an employee of Trevor Philips. 4. TBA TBA 5. Hospital Breakout Vicky breaks Crocker out of the hospital & takes him to meet Trevor. More to be announced... Songs Character, Location & Other Theme Songs *Theme Song: Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy *Timmy's Theme: Y.A.C.H.T. - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) *Vicky's Theme: Fear - The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble With Women Is) *Tootie's Theme: Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street *Trixie Tang's Theme: M83 - Midnight City *Trixie's Yacht: Wham! - Everything She Wants *Veronica's Theme: Dirty Vegas - Days Go By *Sad/Bittersweet Ending Theme (The credits song that plays after the episode with a sad/not fully happy ending): Grand Theft Auto V - Pause Theme *Villain Ending Theme (The credits song that plays after a Halloween special, an episode with a scary ending or an episode focused on the villains): Grand Theft Auto Online Halloween Surprise - Slasher Adversary Mode Theme *Golden Ending Theme (The credits song that plays after the episode with a happy ending): Grand Theft Auto Online Heists - Pacific Standard Finale Theme *The Magic Seekers Program: Grand Theft Auto V - Epsilon Program Theme Songs in episodes *Los Santos Montage (pilot episode): Starship - We Built This City *Like the Old Days (Timmy hanging out with Chester & A.J.): Favored Nations - The Setup * That Girl is Grown Up (Timmy seeing Tootie): Neon Indian - Change of Coast * Timmy's Hallucination: Visitors - V-I-S-I-T-O-R-S * Chester's Hallucination: Pee-Wee's Big Adventure - Clown Dream * Sultan vs. Lynx (Timmy racing against Trixie): The Blow Monkeys - Wait (feat. Kym Mazelle) * Timmy going out with Veronica: Jamiroquai - Alright *Timmy hiding in the Vanilla Unicorn: Amerie - 1 Thing *Crocker's Escape from the Hospital: Grand Theft Auto V - We Were Set Up *Vicky's Rampage: Grand Theft Auto V - Trevor's Rampage 1 * Lovebirds (Timmy/Tootie romance scenes): Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) * The Popular Girl and the Pink Hat Hipster (Timmy/Trixie romance scenes): Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) *Learning to Fly (Timmy attending flight school): Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone * Early Life Crisis (Timmy becomes rich): The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking *Tootie going after Timmy to reason with him: Grand Theft Auto V - Bury the Hatchet Mission Theme *Timmy kidnapping Trixie: Grand Theft Auto V - The Jewel Store Job Smart Approach Theme Trivia *The title cards saying "The End" at the end of each episode are very similar to the "Mission Passed" screen in GTA V, complete with sound effects. At the start of each episode, the title cards appear in the corner, like the mission names in the game, and also people who worked on the episode. Reception The cartoon was not recieved very well amongst the fanbase, as seeing a darker & edgier version of the Fairly OddParents, not to mention, being a cross-over with the GTA universe, was thought to be a very ridiculous idea. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Mature